


Grey's anatomy gay smut

by Cammmthegalexyking



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy), Car Sex, Christmas Smut, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, George O'Malley Lives, Kitchen Sex, LGBTQ Character, Large Cock, M/M, Mark Sloan Lives (Grey's Anatomy), On call room, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Seattle Grace Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, hard sex, top Levi schmitt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammmthegalexyking/pseuds/Cammmthegalexyking
Summary: This work is Full of smut and sex story's between the men at Seattle grace. On call rooms, showers, kitchen, floor EVERY  place you Can think of they have probably had sex there :)ONLY GAY SMUT(REQUEST CLOSED) December 25th 2020 UPDATE!Smut written already_________________________Levi + JacksonAlex + GeorgeLink + NicoAlex + LeviJackson + Mark (part 1)Jackson+Mark (part 2)( CURRENTLY STILL WRITEING) UPDATED 12/26/2020
Relationships: Alex Karev & Levi Schmitt, Alex Karev & Nico Kim, Alex Karev/Derek Shepherd, Alex Karev/George O'Malley, Alex Karev/Mark Sloan, Andrew DeLuca/Mark Sloan, Andrew Deluca & Alex Karev, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, George O'Malley/Derek Shepherd, Jackson Avery/Alex Karev, Jackson Avery/Mark Sloan, Jackson Avery/Nico Kim, Nico Kim & Atticus Lincoln, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Owen Hunt/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Mark Sloan, Owen Hunt/Nathan Riggs
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 18+ it involves lot of story’s with sexual nature that are not for the faint of heart but for the sexual at heart enjoy 
> 
> Story updates are as follows  
> Monday 7:00 pm - 9:00pm  
> Wednesday 7:00 pm  
> Friday 10:00 pm-3:00am  
> Saturday 9:00pm-12:00am  
> Sunday (request mostly done ) 5:00pm-9:00pm
> 
> Chapter index  
> ——————————-  
> 1\. Introduction  
> 2.Levi+Jackson (requested)  
> 3.Alex+George  
> 4.(short)Niko+link (requested)  
> 5.(Short)Levi+Alex  
> 6.annoucment please read  
> 7\. Jackson+Mark (part 1) (Requested)  
> 8\. Update please read!  
> 9.Jackson+Mark(part 2) (requested)

I hope you enjoy :) and don’t judge me I’m new to writing and writing on my phone till I get my computer so .....

UPDATE I GOT MY COMPUTRE TODAY TO EXPECT MORE UPDATES :) -CAMERON DECEMBER 23RD 2020 10:41 PM


	2. Levi + Jackson (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is new to the hospital and has eyes on a hot plastic surgeon Jackson Avery

Levi was new to Seattle grace hospital he’s lived with his mom of ages now and is super stressed. on the first day at the hospital he is assigned to Jackson Avery's service he was bit nervous going straight to plastics which was not his first choice with specialty’s but he was going to work with it. It took him a little while to find him self around let alone Jackson. He finally found him. Schmitt had a big secret no one knew about he was gay as hell. When he found Jackson he couldn’t stop admiring the mans jaw line his amazingly toned arms that had a little bit or hair on it and the little bit of stubble on his face he started to grow out you could he worked out because he was ripped . “hey! Your late you missed rounds”  
“Sorry I couldn’t find my way around” 

“Dose not matter I don’t have time to baby sit little interns that can’t find there way around a hospital for god sakes” 

Levi normally didn’t like getting yelled at heck his mom can raise her voice at him and he will start crying but when Jackson did it in turned him on.

“Do you understand ?” 

“yes- yes sir I-I mean doctor Avery” Schmitt said as he was stumbling over his words .

Jackson could tell that he was turned on but didn’t want to say anything. so he handed Schmitt some charts to fill out and told him not to screw anything up. He then said when he got done to go to the pit and find something Jackson could operate on and He might let him observe . Jackson then winked at Schmitt and walked off. 

Schmitt thought to him self there’s no way he’s gay I mean he’s the hottest man I ever saw. ... 

5 HOURS LATER  
———————  
Schmitt finished up the charts and went to the pit to find something for doctor Avery to work on. He stumbled on a guy who had a busted ear drum and a broken nose that need to be fixed in the operating room. 

“ nice find Schmitt call up to the OR and tell them we’re bringing a patient then come and scrub in with me you get to observe” Jackson said as he gave Schmitt a little smirk. 

Schmitt felt his face turn red and Blush when Jackson gave him the smirk. God was he hot and Schmitt really wanted him to fuck the shit out of him. 

Schmitt then called up to the OR and then went to scrub in. 

while scrubbing in Jackson asked “are you ready for this” 

Schmitt couldn’t really even speak about how excited he was he was little bit squeamish but he knew he could handle it. I mean it was just an ear and nose how bad could it be ?

Levi watched as Jackson went to work on the ear. God it was hot the way his big arms would move when you could tell when he was getting tired. He also noticed the way Jackson let out a big breath every now and again this really turned him on. 

Half way threw the surgery Jackson told him he was allowed to get a closer look. Levi went right behind Jackson as he was working when all the sudden Jackson started rubbing his elbow on his crotch. Levi let out a moan as Jackson continued this would last till the end of the surgery. 

After the surgery Levi rushed out of the scrub area and ran straight to the nearest on call room. He opened the door and it was empty. He then closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the beds. 

Levi looked down and realized he was fully hard. He starts with one had start to rub his chest and with the other hand start to Palme his throbbing cock threw his scrubs. He picked up the pace a little as he thought about Jackson rubbing his huge hands up and down his body. 

He then heard the door to the room open it was Jackson. Schmitt quickly tried to hid his hard on but Jackson already noticed it 

Jackson locked the door behind him as he inches toward the bed Levi was sitting on.

“What are you doing?” Levi said nervously. 

“ I think you know what I’m doing” Jackson said sexually. 

Jackson then sat on the bed and moved his face closer and closer to the younger males face there lips then crashed together. Levi pulls back. 

“ what if someone walks in?” 

“They won’t I locked the door” Jackson stated smirkily. 

Jackson then put his lips back on Levi’s this time Levi let Jackson explore his mouth letting him lick his teeth and and let him swallow his tung.

Jackson lifted up Levi’s shirt and throwing it to the ground not breaking a beat. He continues exploring Levi’s mouth he then stops and takes off his own shirt. 

Jackson starts to kiss Levi’s neck and palming Levi’s raging cock makeing him moan loudly. 

“ God you have such an amazing body” Jackson said while continuing to palm the man threw his pants. Jackson stands up and says “get on your knees and suck daddy’s cock”. Jackson pulls his pants down showing a huge bulge in a pair of black underwear.

Levi dose what he is told and gets on his knees in-front of Jackson. He then proceeds to grab the big cock threw the underwear and licking the tip down the shaft constrained in the underwear

He then grabs the underwear at the him and pulls them down a 8 1/2 inch cock pops out and hits Levi In the face. He grabs the cock at the base and starts to put the head in his mouth. He trolls his tung around the tip earning moans from Jackson. He starts bobbing his head up and down hitting the back of his throat making him gag “fuck” Jackson said Levi began to bob again. 

Levi with one of his hands pulls out his ragging 7 1/2 inch cock and starts to tug on it.

Jackson can’t handle the sight of Schmitt pleasuring him self while ducking his cock he pulls Levi’s head from his cock 

He pulls off the rest of Levi’s clothes and tells him to get on all fours in front of him Levi dose what he is told and got on his hands in knees in front of Jackson. 

Levi can feel Jackson kneel between his legs and spread his ass cheeks. Jackson saw his delicious hole and said “damn you got a nice pretty pink hole it looks so tasty”.

Jackson proceeded to start licking the hole earning loud moans from Levi. He darts his tongue in and out of his tight hole. Levi is a moaning mess he’s sweating like crazy and loving the feeling Jackson tongue inside of him. He then feels Jackson insert a finger in and out of his hole making him start leaking pre cum.

Jackson stands up and starts rubbing is cock threw Levi’s cheeks teasing his hole making Levi whimper and whine. 

“Do you want daddy’s cock baby?” 

“Yes please fill me up daddy” Levi pleaded. 

Jackson then lined up his cock at Levi’s entrance and entered 

Levi felt Jackson’s huge cock fill him up slowly at the point he starts moaning again and loving every moment of it 

Jackson picks up the pace with Levi’s moans and starts to jerk Levi with his strokes.

“Jackson I’m going to c- “.

Levi then released his bilt up cum all over the bed sheets.

Jackson then after a few more strokes cums inside Levi making him moan loudly.

“God damn that’s the best sex I’ve had in a while” Jackson said smirking.

Jackson cleans up and leaves the room with Levi sitting on the bed out of breath.


	3. Alex + George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is your regular run of the mill douchbag he was thought he was straight until his eyes catch a skinny pale man named George

Alex has just finished medical school and applied to the best intern program in the country Seattle grace and got in he did lie to make himself look better by saying he had a ball removed but he has said and done worse than that and didn’t really care what he had to do to get in as long as he did

NIGHT OF INTURN PARTY   
——————————————-  
Alex was dreading going to the stupid party he didn’t really see a point in going because he was going to Met his coworkers anyway but it was mandatory so he was forced. 

Alex showed up a little late to party because he was busy trying to find something nice to wear out of the mountain of clothes piled up in his camper 

He was actually kind of enjoying him self he drunk a glass of whisky and then got another he started to talk to this girl named Izzy he was just his type big boobs little to no skin and blond while he was talking to her he saw a boyish man talking to another blond women when he looked over to him he could tell he was nervous could not keep still to save his like it looked like he needed to pee 

Alex felt bad for the guy and went to save him he walked over to the two people standing next to each other 

“Hey my name is Alex karev I’m from Iowa state” 

“ hey dude we were kind of in a conversation” 

“no it’s fine I wasn’t really that interested anyway hello I’m Meredith grey Im from Boston” 

He could tell the man was embarrassed as he started to blush and look down at the ground like a sad puppy 

“Hey I’m George I’m from well here actually”

George that’s a really good name it really fits him Alex thought to him self as he sipped his whisky 

“well I’ve get to get going you know since we have work tomorrow” Meredith said as she walked away 

“Well I best be going home I have to do some stuff” George said awkwardly 

Alex looked at him and thought wow he is so cute when he is awkward what was Alex thinking he has never saw or thought about a guy like this before he just shrugged it off thinking it was the whisky and just took a cab home 

FIRST DAY   
—————————  
Alex actually woke up on time for once put on a long sleeve shirt and some jeans and went to work 

When he got there he went to the locker room to change and heard a familiar voice it was George saying he got the natzi and Alex remembered he had him to he got excited about it thinking about how he would get to work with him on a daily basis 

A few days had passed since he first met George Alex was been thinking about him a lot more the other day he walked in on George changing he couldn’t stop starring at the smaller mans slightly toned abs and v line god Alex was getting dirty thoughts about what he wanted to do George which made Alex very horny 

After a few weeks working with George he started to flirt with him a little here and there 

“ damnit why can’t I get laid everyone else is why can’t I” George said in the stairway not knowing Alex walked threw the door to enter it 

“You know I could help you with that” Alex said cocky and winked at him 

“like you would know how to turn me on” George said in a mocking tone 

“Oh really” Alex said moving closer to George he got up to the smaller boy and smashed his lips on to his George fought back at first but then let Alex explor his mouth 

“Well looks like I did” Alex said as he gently grabbed the other mans growing erection 

“Meet me at this address and I can do way more than this to you” he said when he wrote down the address to the trailer on a card and handed it to him” 

“ 10:00 a clock “ Alex said walking off 

George stared as Alex walked up and out of the stair well to the top floor 

“Damn it” he said looking down at his now fully hard cock

10:00PM AFTER HIS SHIFT 

Alex got off a little early to get to the trailer before o Malley did he got to the trailer and went inside he threw some laundry in the hamper and opened two beers one for him one for George he then heard a knock on the door he opened the door to find George standing in the doorway 

George enters the trailer and immediately starts making out with Alex 

“Damn you must be horny” Alex said stopping the kiss 

“All I could think about was you fucking me hard” George said he then started making out with Alex again Alex then picked George up and locking the door with one of his hands and walking over to the bed 

Alex then threw George on the bed and removed his shirt 

George started admiring the abs Alex had it was no where close to his and the nipples begging to be sucked and rubbed 

Alex gets on the bed and starts the kissing back up exploring the younger boys mouth licking his teeth and sliding his tong on the other boys 

“you have to much clothes for my likening” Alex said as removed George’s shirt and jacket 

“Much better” George started to lick Alex’s golden tan neck he also leaved hickys on the older mans neck 

“Fuck” Alex said as George licked his neck George then flipped Alex over on his back so he was on bottom he then started to swirl his tung around the nipple and with his hand started to rub the other nipple 

“Damn this feels so good” Alex moaned he normally didn’t like being on bottom but he really enjoyed the way O’Malley took control 

Alex then pulled George’s head from his nipples and stood up 

“ time for you to get a mouth full” Alex said while unbuttoning his jeans he pulled them down slowly so George got a good look

George got on his knees looking up at the big bulge coming from the tall man in front of him he started grabbing the cock threw the fabric while licking the tip 

George then pulled Alex’s boxers down reviling a 9 inch cock throbbing Alex was hung George thought as he looked at it he had the perfect amount of pubes and a set of hairy balls below the cock George really like that about Alex’s cock 

George starts licking from the base all the way up to the tip making Alex moan he then puts Alex’s head in his mouth swirling his tung around it 

He started to bob his head up and down trying to get as much of Alex cock as he can he gets about 6 inches in his mouth when he feels Alex’s hand grab the hair On the back of his head and start face fucking him Alexa it George all the way down to his pubes held him there for 5 seconds and moaned he pulled George off quickly

“Bend over the bed” Alex commands 

George dose what he is told and bends over the bed 

Alex grabs the top of George’s pants and boxers and pulls them down to his ankles and spread George’s cheeks 

“ god damn you look so tight” Alex says looking at George’s hole 

He then proceeds to lick around his hole inching closer and closer to George’s hole making George moan loudly 

Alex then licks from his gooch to hole he then starts tung fucking O’Malley’s hole making him moan uncontrollably 

Alex then starts teasing George’s hole smacking is dick on it 

He then puts his dick in between George’s cheeks 

“Beg for my cock Bambi” 

“Please fuck me I need you inside me now” 

That’s all Alex needed as he lined up with George’s entrance and slid in O’Malley’s hole he started slow at first to get George used to it he then picked up the pace 

Alex started to pound O’Malleys hole making him moan as loud as he can 

About 20 minutes later Alex says 

“Fuck I’m about to cum in your little ass Bambi” he then cums inside him moments later 

Alex then asked “wanna get a shower?” 

George agrees and walks with Alex over to the shower 

Alex cut the water on warmish hot and the two got in Alex started to soap up he then dropped the soap and bending over to get it 

George watched Alex bend over to get the soap and says “god your ass looks so good can I eat your ass?” 

Alex agrees bending over he feels George go between his legs and spread him open Alex has never had someone eat him out or fuck him but he wanted O’Malley to be the first to Alex’s hole was a little bit hairy but not to much 

George starts to lick Alex’s tight pink hole making Alex moan loudly Alex was now back to full hardness strokeing him self as O’Malley ate him out 

“Damn your so tight has no one fucked you before?” George asked 

“no never” Alexis responded 

“Mm guess that means I’ll be the first George said as he inserted a finger into Alex making the older man moan uncontrollably 

“Before I fuck you can you suck my dick” O’Malley asked Alex agreed 

Alex then turned around and got on his knees seeing O’Malley’s cock for the first time at full hardness he was not small what so ever a good 8 inches his pubes were black and nicely shaven 

Alex started sucking on the tip of George’s cock he then starts to bob his head up and down the shaft 

George started moaning immediately 

This continued for 5 minutes until George said “ I can’t wait any longer I have to fuck you now!” George then turned Alex back to his original position and lined up his cock with Alex entrance rubbing it a little bit teasing Alex then starts to enter him

god Alex was tight gorge had to go slow at first to let Alex adjust to his length when he could tell that he was ready he started to pick up the pace 

Alex’s pain went to pleasure as George picked up the pace 

after 20 minutes of George pounding him he came in Alex while moaning loudly he pulls out and the two then clean them selfs up and go to bed


	4. Link+nico (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has known Nico since he started as an intern he has always found him attractive but has never acted on his feeling in anyway until one day :) 
> 
> (I’m writing this at 1 in the morning sorry if it’s a little short :/ )

Link is a world renowned orthopedic surgeon. He graduated from med school with all A’s and at the top of his class. 

Link was a very good looking man and he knew it. He would always get complaints from ladies and sometimes men.

The truth is that link didn’t really like labels when it came to his sexuality he wasn’t gay he wasn’t bi he was just link and he liked it that way. 

After med school he didn’t really know where he wanted to go but he did know that he wanted a fresh start with new friends with a better atmosphere. so he moved to Seattle where he became a person surgeon for the Seattle Mariners.

After about a year after working with Mariners he met Nico Kim a Asian doctor fresh off the scene. Nico was very skilled in ortho is was like this calling.

Link and Nico worked together for a few years before link got a job offer from Seattle grace hospital. It was for him to be chief of orthopedics it was a great opportunity he could not pass up and what was even better was that they also had an attending spot opened. Nico applied and got the job. Link could not wait to see what it had in store for them. 

On the first day they had a bike wreck hey patient her arm had broken into 5 different places it was about a 10 hour surgery. Link and Nico talked while they scrubbed in 

“So have anyone special in your life now a days?” Link asked.

“Not really I do have a person I want to fuck around with but I don’t know if they are gay or not”. Nico liked men and only link knew that not even his parent knew about it. 

“Oh really whats his name” link asked curious.

“I think you know him” Nico playfully says. 

“Oh really do I now what letter dose his name start with? Link asked playfully.

“It starts with a L and ends with a k” Nico said as he finished scrubbing and walked into the OR winking at link.

Link was shocked that it was him he had no idea but he felt the same way about Nico he really wanted to get a pice of that ass and he’ll maybe he will let him get a piece of his ass. 

The surgery was a really long one with link thinks about all the dirty things he wanted to do with Nico. 

Link and Nico was scrubbing out when link said “meet in on call-room 3 in 10 minutes”. 

Link rushed out of the room and went to the on-call room Nico fallowed not far behind. As soon as they were both in the room Nico locked the door and started to kiss link .

“God I’ve wanted to taste you for so long Nico” link said passionately as he slipped his tongue in the Asian boys mouth.

Link threw his shirt off and removed Niko’s good he had such a good body he had rock hard abs with a happy trial a little bit of chest hair but not much and a v line that made links mouth water.

Link pulled Niko down on the bed and started to suck on his nipples liking around it and nibbling here and there.

He then lifted nicos arms up and lick his armpits he had little hair but smelled musky. Link then licked down Nikos body licking his happy trial.

“Let’s see what your packing” link says pulling down Nikos pants and underwear Nikos 7 inch tan cock pops out link loves the sight of this its big and girthy you could tell he hadn’t shaved in a few weeks but link didn’t care he needed Nikos cock in his mouth now.

He started but sucking on the tip of it and slowly bob his head up and down the shaft At this point Nico is a moaning mess he hadn’t gotten head in 5 months and he really needed it link was good at it he was a pro. 

Link stopped sucking his dick and started jerking him off while he asked 

“Wanna taste daddy’s cock?” 

Niko agreed and got on his knees he pulled links pants and underwear a big 8 inch cock pops out and his Nikos chest he put the cock in his mouth and started bobbing up and down making link moan loud.

“God I can’t wait to be inside you” link says as he looks a niko jerking his cock off

He then puts niko on his back with his legs up in the air and starts eat Nikos hairy hole He starts to add fingers to loosen him up 

Link then lines his cock with Niko entrance and immediately starts pounding Nikos making him scream in pleasure he just watched him pound his hole for 30 minutes until link moaned and cumed inside him


	5. Levi+ Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Alex are in a on call room ready to do unspeakable things to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m going to try to take Tuesday and Thursday off from writeing today I’m just going to go straight to the smith it will be short but hopefully really sexy I’ll write and longer one tomorrow :) 
> 
> Oh and I’ll also be doing a lot of requests tomorrow so look out if your Waiting for yours :)

Alex hadn’t jerked off or Had sex at all for over 2 months due to the high volume at work and all the stress he’s been under. He need relief soon or he felt that his dick my burst.

Alex has been eyeing a new intern he had a little beard and glasses. His name was Levi. Alex always doing the nerdier guys because most of the time they were freaks in the sheets.

One day he let Levi scrub in and observe. Schmitt stood right behind Alex with he crotch behind the table where no one could see. The gallery was empty and there was only the scrub nurse and the Anstgeologist which gave Alex the perfect   
Leeway to mess around with the intern. 

Alex usually worked with one hand it was just easier for him so with the other gloved hand he started to feel the interns stomach and realized he had abs.

God Alex could feel the hair he had it started to give him a hard on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Levi enjoy him self as Alex feel him up. 

Alex then slowly moved his hand on the outside of Levi’s pants and undo the knot tied around the waste pants of his Scrubs he gets the knot undone and put his hand in Levi’s pants.

Alex started to feel his length threw his underwear he could tell it was not small like he expected.

Alex could tell that the surgery was almost over so he took his hand out of Levi’s pants and closed up as soon as he was done he went to scrub out.

“You do that often” Levi asked while scrubbing 

“Why did you like it ?” Alex said with smirk 

“Yes and I want you to do it again but this time with your mouth” Levi said 

“Meet me in the on call room and I will” Alex said walking out of the scrub room with Levi following behind him 

He walked to the on call room on the other side of the hospital to make sure no one saw him and Levi. They enter the on call room Levi locks the door and starts kissing Alex while grabbing his growing erection.

Alex could have never guessed Levi was this freaky but he was he couldn’t wait for him to fuck his virgin hole 

Levi stops and pulls his own shirt off Alex couldn’t stop looking at Levi’s hairy chest and abs it was such a turn on for him 

“Like what you see?” Levi asked cockily

Alex couldn’t find the words to say how much he enjoyed it so he just shook his up and down 

“Good then grab my dick while I explore your mouth” Levi said 

Alex did what he was told and grabbed Levi’s dick while the younger man explored his mouth not leavening a spot undiscovered 

Levi Took Alex’s shirt off and sucked on his nipples making Alex moan loudly Levi pulls off of Alex’s nipples and stood up.

“God I want your lips around my throbbing cock baby” Levi said pulling his pants down.

Alex got the signal and got on his knees he grabbed the huge bulge threw the underwear while licking the outline of Schmitt’s cock. 

Alex then pulls the fabric down letting out a very thick 7 inch cock it had gorges brown pubes and a nice set of balls.

Alex put Levi into his mouth and started bobbing up and down Levi grabbed the back on Alex’s head shoveling his cock into his mouth Making him gag.

“Get on your stomach on the bed and continue sucking my cock” Levi said moving onto the bed.

Levi sat there and watch Alex choke on his cock he loved the sight of it 

Levi then sat up and started rubbing Alex’s ass threw the scrubs pulling them down just enough to wear he could feel it with the pants not covering the ass.

“Fuck I’ve got to taste this juicy Tight asshole” Levi said moving Alex on his back and pulling Alex’s underwear and pants down he pulled Alex’s legs and and started eating his ass. 

Alex was fully hard he started to jerk off to the sight of Schmitt eating his ass its was so hot Alex had a lot of Precum on his hand for jerking off.

Schmitt got up and started to rub Alex’s tight wet hole smacking it with his cock.

“You ready for me to pound your tight hole?” Levi asked 

Alex didn’t respond because he was in complete ecstasy.

“no that’s not good enough I’ve got to have an answer” Levi said edging Alex’s hole with the head of his cock.

“Please fill me with your meat I need this so bad” Alex begged.

Levi needed to more he slammed his cock into Alex making him moan in pleasure.

Levi knew what he was doing because he kept hitting Alex’s g spot with every stroke making him moan as loud as he could.

“Fuck I’m going to fill you up” Levi said cumming into Alex.

Second later Alex shot his load all over his abs and chest breathing hard.

Levi then got down and licked the cum out of Alex’s ass.

“Mmm you taste so good” Schmitt said sending chills down Alex spine.

He then cleaned up and walked out of the on call room.


	6. UPDATE PLEASE READ :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS READ THE ANNOCMENT BELOW :)

HEY GUYS SO I GOT MY COMPUTER TODAY DECEMBER 23RD SO I WONT BE WRITEING ON MY PHONE ANYMORE WICH MEANS I WILL POST MORE THAN 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS A DAY ILL POST 3 OR 4 MABY :)

ALSO I AM WORKING ON YOUR REQUEST BELOW IS AN IMAGE OF EVERYONES REQUEST ALSO NOTE IM PLANNING ON MAKEING A LEVI SMUT IN THE FUTURE!!!

KEY GREEN= COMPLETED  
BLUE= REQUEST BEING DONE IN ANOTHER WORK  
BLANK= NOT COMPLETED  


NOTE THAT IM STILL TAKEING REQUEST FOR THIS WORK COMMENT BELOW IF YOU DONT SEE YOUR SMUT REQUEST ON HERE OR IF YOU WANT TO ADD A NEW ONE 

I SHOULD BE RELASEING THE LEVI ONE SHOTS THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! :)

-CAMERON DECEMBER 12 2020 11:55PM EASTERN STANDERD TIME


	7. Jackson + Mark (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson had a huge secret he was sleeping with his mentor and teacher Dr. Mark Sloan chief of plastics at grey Sloan memorial hospital things were heating up at work which made Avery go crazy

Jackson Avery has just finished his Fourth year of residency at Grey Sloan hospital. He was definitely interested in plastics at first it was cardio Surgery but half way threw his Residency because he started to like plastics a lot. Not just because it was an interesting specialty but also because of the Chief of plastics Mark Sloan was the hottest man Jackson has ever seen. When he first saw mark in that tight scrub shirt that showed his biceps and the scrub pants that fit Mark so well.

The secret was that ever since mark and him Met they have been fucking around at first Jackson was doing it to get in on surgery's it was just a plus that he was getting he back broken by the hottest man in the hospital. One day after one of there hard passionate love making session mark asked to exchange numbers with Jackson Jackson then agreed and exchange numbers. Jackson didn't think anything of it at the time I mean hell they were basically Fucking on a daily basis it was only sensible to trade numbers

**New contact created**

**MARK ;)**

**(646) 926-6614**

Jackson was starting to get used to working with Sloan during the day and then getting fucked by him at night. He was getting the full package Mark's brain and his cock. Its been 3 weeks since Mark and Jackson exchanged numbers Jackson had Forgotten all about it because he was covering Sloan's service for a week since he to new York to help one of his ex's with a few skin Graph surgery's with the every now and again butt lift or boob implants 

**New message from**

**MARK ;)**

**"hey there stranger"**

**JACKSON IS TYPEING . . .**

**"Long time no see what you been up to?"**

**MARK ;) IS TYPEING . . .**

" **Not much thinking about your lips around my cock"**

**MARK ;) SENT AN ATTACHMENT**

Avery about dropped his phone when he opened the photo mark sent. This turned Jackson on his mouth started watering he pants tighten and he was so horny he had to get to the nears on call room as soon as possible or he was going to burst

**JACKSON Is TYPEING . . .**

**Damn do you send these photos to just anyone one ? ;)**

**MARK ;) IS TYPEING . . .**

**would to get turned on if I said no?**

**JACKSON IS TYPEING . . .**

**I guess that's something your going to have to figure out ;)**

Jackson by this point was in the attendings lounge took his scrub shirt off set a timer on his phone looked at the camera and took a picture 

**JACKSON SENT AN ATTACHMENT**

****

**MARK ;) IS TYPEING . . .**

**Damn Avery I missed seeing you nearly naked ;)**

**JACKSON IS TYPEING . . .**

**Wanna have phone sex while we jerk off ? X3**

**MARK IS TYPEING . . .**

a few minutes pass by then Jackson gets the call he has been waiting for 

**INCOMEING CALL FROM  
**

**MARK ;) (646) 926-6614**

Jackson picked up the phone and the first thing he heard was mark moaning in the background this sent Jacksons cock to full attention. 

"take your clothes for me Baby" mark said while the sound of him beating his cock in the background his heard 

Jackson took off all of his clothes and started jerking off Avery is now sweating he is moaning with mark as they beat there meat together 

Jackson then spread his legs open legs and inserting his fingers inside of himself. Jack was now moaning really loudly as Says

"Fuck I'm about to cum all over myself 4 pumps later he dose so spraying 8 ropes of cum on his abs, chest stomach ,v line and not soon after mark came over the phone 

Jackson hung up the phone as soon as he did Alex entered the room seeing Jackson covered in cum 

To BE CONTINUED . . . 

( HE GUYS I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFRENT I HOPE YOU ENJOY :) )


	8. UPDATE PLEASE READ :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ BELOW !!!!!!!

Hello everyone I Just woke up this morning to over 1000 hits and 18 kudos and 19 comments!!

I CANT BELIVE IT IM SO GREATFUL FOR ALL OF YOU WHEN I STARTED WRITEING THIS I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET SO MUCH FEEDBACK I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOME DECENT SMUT FOR PEPOLE BECAUSE I KNOW SOME OF THE GREYS SMUT OUT THERE DOSENT HAVE THE EXACT ONES YOU WANTED TO READ SO I STARTED THIS WORK FOR YOU GUYS TO COMMENT WHAT YOU WANTED TO WRITE AND I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS MUCH FFEDBACK SO VERY MUCH :) I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL CONTINUE READING AND ENJOYING THE UPCOMEING SMUT  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ALSO HERE IS IMPORTANT UPCOMEING INFORMATION FOR YOU GUYS SO MAKE SURE TO READ!  
-

-

-  
I AM CURRENTLY PREPAREING TO WRITE SOME OF THE LEVI SMUT I HOPE TO HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW SATURDAY DECEMBER 26TH 2020 BETWEEN 3:PM- 7:00 PM SO LOOK OUT FOR IT !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ALSO DUE TO THE HIGH AMMOUT OF REQUEST FOR THIS WORK I AM CLOSEING REQUEST UNTILL I CAN GET A LOT OF THEM DONE I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL GET THEM DONE OR WHEN I WILL OPEN REQUEST AGAIN BUT I WILL LET YOU GUYS KNOW :)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
FINALLY BELOW IS AN IMAGE OF ALL OF YOU GUYS REQUEST PLEASE READ THE UPDATED VERSION THERE WILL ALSO BE A KEY BELOW ALSO 

KEY FOR IMAGE  
GREEN= REQUEST COMPLETED  
BLUE= REQUEST BEING DONE IN ANOTHER WORK  
BLANK= NOT COMPLETED  
ORENGE= CURRENTLY WRITTEING 

I'm only posting 1 chapter today because of Christmas so :) - Cameron December 25th 2020 2:23pm


	9. Jackson+Mark (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read part 1 for it to make since! :)
> 
> A time skip to when mark gets home from helping a ex in New York Jackson picks him up at the airport and go to marks place where some kinky shit went down

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS   
—————————————————  
It’s been two weeks since Jackson had sex with Alex in the attending’s lounge. Jackson can’t get over the rush he feels when has sex in public the high he gets from almost being caught turns him on   
More than actually having sex. 

Mark comes back from New York today he has been there for little over a month he picked up some cases to help out one of his exes who is a fetal surgeon/obgyn . Jackson his picking him up from the airport whenever Mark texts him when he gets close. 

Jackson was a little bit nervous because he never told Sloan about his encounter with Alex in the attending’s lounge. He didn’t think that it was important because he’ll mark was gone for almost a month Jackson had to get off some how whole mark was gone. 

3 HOURS LATER  
—————————————-  
Jackson got a text from Sloan saying he was about 10 minutes away from reaching the airport so Jackson started to get dressed. Jackson picked out a long sleeve black shirt a pair of tight American eagle that fit his ass and dick like a glove and a black pair of sweat pants to Match he put on his shoes and went to go pick up mark.

Jackson was nervous the whole drive up to the airport not because of the thing with Alex but about how horny Mark would be when he picked him up. 

Jackson parked his car in a nearby parking spot and went to wait for Mark. After about 10 minutes he saw him he had shaved and looked decent. Mark saw Jackson and walked to him. When he got to Jackson he pulled Jackson into a hug and said 

“I missed your sexy ass come and give me head in the bathroom now!” 

After mark stoped hugging Jackson he started walking to the bathrooms he and Jackson entered and waited for Everyone to leave. When everyone left mark went and locked the door. He then moved towards Jackson and immediately put his tongue in the younger boys mouth. Mark being this horny turned Jackson on more and more. After they made out for a few minutes mark said 

“God I can’t do this anymore I need your hot wet lips around my throbbing cock”

Mark pushed Jackson on his knees and started undoing his belt and buttons on his pants. He then unzipped the zipper and with one swift move pulled his pants and underwear down. 

A hard 10 inch cock sprung out when mark removed it from the cloth Jackson loved how thick and girthey it was. Jackson also loves how his balls hang below the monster cock and the musky smell that came from them. 

Jackson then swallowed and took the cock in his hand and place the head in his mouth swirling his tongue around it while jerking mark off. 

“Fuck Jackson that feels so good” Mark says as Jackson is starting to bob his head up and down Sloan’s cock. 

Mark then grabs Jackson by the hair and face fucks him. Mark loves the sounds that come from Jackson when he gags on his cock.

After Sloan stops face fucking Jackson Jackson gets a steady pace again making Mark moan every time he goes up down the shaft.

“Fuck Jackson I’m close” Mark moans 

Jackson hearing him goes all the way down the cock taking all of it down his throat. Mark then cum moans loudly as he released 7 ropes of cum into Jackson’s throat. 

Jackson then swallows marks cum and stands up and waits for mark to put in cock back in his pants and they go to the car. 

Jackson and mark buckles their seat belts and Jackson starts driving out of the airport. Mark requested they go the scenic route to his house. Jackson didn’t really care which way they went. The scenic route was about a extra 10 minute drive but it’s worth it because of how gorgeous it is but that’s not why mark wanted to go the scenic route. 

Mark moved his hand over to Jackson’s crotch and grabbed his soft cock threw his sweat pants. Jackson had a pretty decent size soft cock about 5 inches. Jackson eyes almost went out of his head when he felt mark grab his cock when he was driving. Mark started to stroke Jackson’s soft cock up and down threw his sweat pants feeling Jackson grow in his hand. Mark then unbuckled his seat belt scooted closer to Jackson and pulled down Jackson’s sweat pants and underwear just to the point Jackson’s cock came out.

Jackson had a 8 1/2 gorgeous light black cock had a little bit of black pubes on top of it. Mark bend down and started sucking Jackson cock. Jackson had never gotten road head before but he loved the feeling of it. Jackson moved one hand off the wheel and the other still driving. With the free hand Jackson grabbed onto marks hair and pushed mark all the way down making Mark gag. That sent Jackson over the edge he let all of his Cum go down the back of marks throat. 

“Damn your really good at that” Jackson said out of breath 

“Damn right” mark said confidently.

Mark sat back up rebuckling his seat belt. They have finally reached marks house. Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Him and Mark went straight inside leaving Marks luggage in the car.

mark and Jackson entered the house and shut the door 

“Come take a shower with me” mark said while he took off his shirt and started undoing his belt 

He then took off his pants and underwear leaveing his clothes in the living room as he entered the bathroom. Jackson did the same and entered the bathroom.

God Marks body was so amazing Jackson thought to him self as he entered the bathroom. Mark had a six pack with big biceps an amazing v line and of course a huge cock. Jackson entered the shower.

He was in front of mark. Jackson had an amazing ass Mark thought to himself as he started to jack himself to full hardness. Jackson saw this and decided to tease mark. He started to bend over and grab his toes giving mark a full view of his slightly hairy tight pink hole.

This sent mark crazy he grabbed Jackson hips and arched his back. Jackson out both his hands on the shower wall as mark arched his back. Mark then got on his knees and used his hands to spread Jackson’s asscheeks. Mark started licking Jackson hole making Jackson moan loud. Mark really knew what he was doing with tongue Jackson thought as mark was tongue fucking his asshole.

Mark then licked his finger and inserted it into Jackson’s tight hole making Jackson squirm. 

Mark got up and turned Jackson to where his hands were on the the sliding glass doors to the shower. Mark then started to tease Jackson by fucking Jackson cheeks and teasing Jackson’s entrance with the tip of his cock making Jackson whine. Mark then slammed into Jackson making him and Jackson scream in pleasure. Mark started fucking Jackson so hard that he shaking the glass doors to the shower.

“Fuck Jackson I’m about to cum!” Mark said as he released him load into Avery. 

At the same time mark came in Jackson Jackson came all over the glass doors 

Mark got on his knees and started to lick his cum out of Jackson’s hole sending chills up Jackson spine he then gets up and licks the cum off the doors.

“damn Avery you taste so good” mark said making Jackson smile 

The two then got into bed cuddled and fell asleep


	11. UPDATE PLEASE READ :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update, please read

hello everyone it has been a while and I'm sorry :) I got super stressed and needed help with some mental health things then I took a break I will update soon and read all of your guys comments as soon as I possibly can   
-Cameron :)


End file.
